Stealing The Moon???
Thanks to their combined thinking, the gang sneaked into Gru's secret lab and went into hiding, listening to Gru's speech. Gru: Now, I realize that you guys probably heard about this other villain who stole the pyramids. Apparently, it's a big deal. People are calling the crime of the century and stuff like that. Ratchet: *quietly* Someone stole a pyramid in Egypt? Kiva: *quietly* My guess is that someone new stole it with style. Gru: But am I upset? No, I am not! A little, but we have had a pretty good year ourselves, and you guys are all right in my book. What do we do? Well, we stole the Times Square JumboTron! Nice! Ratchet: *quietly* A giant-sized TV.. I've seen serious artifacts better than this... Kiva: *quietly* I know. It's ridiculous.. Ratchet: *quietly* Can't they just build another one? Kiva: *quietly* Perhaps... Gru: We stole the Statue of Liberty, the small one from Las Vegas. And I won't even mention the Eiffel Tower! Also Vegas. Okay, I wasn't going to tell you about this yet, but I have been working on something very big! Ratchet: *quietly* Yeah, keep talking, blabbermouth... - One of the minions, who is running late, ran to the speech and Kiva quickly hide them from being spotted. Sasha: *quietly* Wow.. I didn't see him coming in. Ratchet: *quietly* Thanks, pal. Kiva: *quietly* You're welcome. Just like old times, huh? - Ratchet nodded and the gang continued to listen. Gru: Something that will blow this pyramid thing out of the water! And thanks to the efforts of my good friend, Dr. Nefario... Now, we have located a shrink ray in a secret lab, and once we take this shrink ray, we will have the capability to pull off the true crime of the century. We are going to steal...THE MOON!!! Ratchet: *quietly* What...? Gru: And once the moon is mine, the world will give me whatever I want to get it back! And I will be the greatest villain of all time! - Ratchet and the gang carefully sneak out through the basement hatch and retreated near the orphanage. Ratchet: Alright.. I think we heard enough of this. Clank, see what you know about the shrink ray and its location. Kiva, we're going to take the device before Gru does. You said something about contacting Logan? Kiva: Yeah. Why you ask? Ratchet: Think it's time to add a new recruit. Kiva: Gosh... Okay, but before that, we need a rendezvous point for the recruitment. Genis: Hey, how about the pizza place in town square? Kiva: Great idea, Genis. I'll call them to meet us there. Ratchet: There should be a hotel here. Let's rent some rooms for the night. - A few hours later, Kiva went to the hotel for a meeting. Ratchet: Wow.. They already went asleep. Did Logan agreed to our meeting point? Kiva: Well, I did call him and explain to him what happened. He agreed to bring the new recruit for our 'lunch stop' tomorrow. Ratchet: That's good enough for me. How are you holding up after half a year? Kiva: I'm doing alright. Where have you guys been? Ratchet: Rescue Ranger Society, we ask them to help us find Reia and stopping the Suicide Squad crisis along the way. Just hear me out. A woman named Amanda Waller gathered some dangerous anti-heroes and form her own group. That's what the Suicide Squad comes from. Kiva: Oh. Makes sense. Ratchet: Now that we got that mess dealt with, the team agreed with me that the 2nd Galactic Republic needs to be back in track, starting with new recruits. A few new ones would help us out. Kiva: That's good. It's great to see you back on your feet, Ratchet. Ratchet: Yeah, it's good to be back again. Kiva: I know. *yawns* Boy, I'm tired. Ratchet: Get some rest, okay? Kiva: Alright. Night. - Kiva went asleep in one of the hotel rooms as the gang went asleep as well. The next day, Kiva woke up by a knock on the door. Put on a bathrobe, Kiva opened the door and is surprised to see Terra with some breakfast sandwiches on hand. Terra: Morning. Hope you're hungry. Kiva: Yeah, thanks. - Terra came inside Kiva's rented room and handed a breakfast sandwich to her. Terra: Quorra studied the shrink ray last night. Kiva: And? Terra: It does have an ability to shrink anything. But it has its down side. Kiva: That bad, huh? Terra: Meaning that it has a time limit. If the time is up, the targets should be restored. If Gru or any villains gets their hands on it, their plans are going to be short-lived. Kiva: In other words, his plan is steal the moon is going to be dangerous once the effects wares off. Terra: Yes, that's the whole point. Kiva: Well, it's obvious that we have to protect it. Terra: I don't think it's going to be that simple. Kiva: Great... - A few hours later, Ratchet came into the room. Ratchet: You got a minute? Kiva: Yeah. What's up? Ratchet: You once asked me where am I over six months now. So, anything new happening while we are gone, like college or something? Kiva: Well, not really. Believe me, I like to go to college. But..I came to realize something important. Ratchet: How's that? Kiva: Because the more time I get to spend with you guys, the more I realized that you guys have changed my life. Ratchet: Yeah, changing people's hearts is our speciality. Even among the exiled. Kiva: I know. Say, I am getting hungry. Wanna get some pizza? Ratchet: Well, it is our meeting point with Logan.. Sure. Kiva: Alright, let's get going. - The gang traveled to a pizza restaurant a few minutes later. Category:Scenes